Make It To Me
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: "What is love?" One question asked by two very different children, from very different worlds, who just so happened to end up in the exact same place. Young Natsu X Erza one-shot fluff. Not really much stuff with them as kids. Inspired by the song "Make It To Me" by Sam Smith.


_**Hey guys PDM here with another one-shot. I was sitting around plotting story ideas for one of my fics when the song "Make It To Me" by Sam Smith came on my iPod, so I decided to write this fic about it. Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and his publishers.**_

* * *

In a lone field surrounded by trees on the outskirts of small village sat a small boy with unusually pink hair. He sat in the grass, gazing up at the stars above him. He was tired, but for some reason he found it hard to sleep.

"Hey. Igneel?" the boy called to a dragon that was curled up behind him. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm?" The dragon mumbled lazily, opening one of its eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked the boy.

"I can't sleep." The boy replied.

"Have you tried closing your eyes?" The dragon replied with a smirk.

"Yes." The boy pouted.

The dragon chuckled. "Is there something on your mind?"

"I don't know." The boy said. He continued gazing at the stars. "Can I ask you something?"

"Be my guest."

The boy looked back at the dragon "What's love?"

Igneel's eyes widened before he let out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked, puffing out his cheeks in irritation.

"Where did this sudden curiosity come from?" Igneel asked.

"When I went to the village to buy food today I saw people walking in the marketplace. They were holding hands and smiling. And some of them said 'I love you', what does that mean?" the boy turned around, looking his father in his giant eye.

Igneel huffed, his mighty breath almost knocking over the pink haired boy. "Well…" Igneel began. "That's a bit difficult to explain." The boy looked up at him, his curious look far from fading away. Igneel snorted. "You're not going to sleep until I explain it are you?"

The boy shook his head.

Igneel sighed once more. "Well for starters, love has a somewhat different meaning for dragon's than it does for humans."

"I love you, Igneel." The boy said with a smile. "Is it like that?"

The dragon chuckled. "Not quite. The love you and I share is one of parent and child. The love you saw in the village today is of a different variety."

"Different?" the boy tilted his head to the side to understand. "Well, whats's love mean to dragons?"

"For dragons, love is about dominance." Igneel said.

"Dominance?" the boy repeated, still not fully understanding.

"Yes." Igneel nodded, now sitting up. "The thrill of finding a mate and battling for supremacy for eternity. We dragons live for battle."

"You have to fight them?" The boy questioned. "The people in the village weren't fighting each other."

"Of course not, love is different for humans. For humans, love is more…emotional." He moved his huge claw towards the young boy. He stuck out his index claw, lightly touching the left side of the boy's chest. "Here." Igneel said.

The boy looked down as Igneel moved his claw away. "My chest?" the boy asked.

"It's what's inside your chest." Igneel said.

"Blood?"

"No, your heart."

"My heart?"

Igneel nodded. "From what I understand about humans, that is where their feeling of love comes from."

"Really?" the boy asked.

Igneel nodded again. "When in love, supposedly the human heart speeds up and they make funny faces. They also lose the ability to speak for a short amount of time. It's quite odd."

Now that the boy thought about it, some of the village people were making funny faces at each other. Their gazes were soft and they each had oddly peaceful smiles on their faces.

Igneel placed his claw under his chin "Although, I've also been told that the 'heart' is more of a concept than a tangible object." He looked back at the pink haired boy, who was straining to think.

Igneel chuckled. "Think of it like this…" he guided the boy's gaze towards the stars. "Out there, somewhere, is a person who will make you feel that odd sensation in your heart."

"How do I find them?" the boy asked.

"I don't know." Igneel answered. "You could meet them tomorrow, or you could meet them when you are an old man. You may not even like them you first meet. Either way, you will know the moment it happens. It's called 'love at first sight'."

"I still don't get it." The boy said.

Igneel smiled. "It's ok, you're still young. You don't have to worry about it right now." Igneel laid back down in the grass, curling his body around the boy. "Now, try and get some rest. We have a full day of training ahead of us tomorrow."

"Ok." The boy said. He laid back against the side of the dragon's belly. "Good night, Igneel."

"Good night, son." The dragon replied.

In a tower in an unknown location far away from civilization, a young girl with beautiful red hair stared out the window of her prison cell. Despite the bars blocking her view, she could still see enough of the light to dream.

"Can't sleep?" An elderly man asked from the other side of the cell.

The red headed girl shook her head as she continued looking at the night sky.

"Come here." The elderly man said. The girl complied and walked away from the window, sitting in front of him. "What is on your mind, child?" he asked.

"Jellal…" the young girl began, her cheeks turning a tinge red. "He gave me a last name today."

"Oh he did, did he?" the elderly man inquired. "How did that make you feel?"

"It made me feel…happy." The girl smiled.

"I see, that's good." The old man nodded.

"Grandpa Rob?" the girl asked whilst fidgeting. "Is this what love feels like?"

"Hmmm." The old man pondered. "Possibly. There are different types of love out there."

"Really?" the girl asked.

Rob nodded. "There's sibling love, like the ones you, Millianna, Sho share with each other, there's familial love that I have for all of you kids as your Grandpa, there is obsessive love, like the ones our captors have for Zeref, and then there is the love you claim to have for Jellal."

"What kind of love is that?" the girl asked with piqued interest.

"It's a special kind of love." Rob explained. "One that can only be shared by two people who feel the exact same way about one another. It is a bond."

"A bond?"

Rob nodded. "Yes, a bond in a physical and emotional sense."

"I don't understand."

Rob chuckled. "That's understandable for someone your age. Let me see if I can put it into simpler terms." He placed his hand under his chin to think. "How does your heart feel when you see or speak to him?"

"My heart?" the young girl asked, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yes." Rob nodded. "Does it race? Beat faster?"

"Not really." The young girl answered with a quizzical look

"Hmm. Are you at a loss of words when you speak to him?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you want to be with him forever?"

"Forever?" the girl looked over to a group of sleeping children in the corner of the cell, her eyes focused on the boy with blue hair. "I think so." She replied.

"Perhaps it's a bit early to be asking you these type of questions." Rob said, seeing the distress on her face. "You should get some rest."

"But I still don't really know what love is." The girl pouted.

"Ok, ok." Rob chuckled. "I'll tell you what I believe love is, then you have to go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok." The girl agreed.

"Ok. Love is…" Rob paused to gather his thoughts. "Like I said before it's a bond. It connects two people." He clasped his hands together to illustrate his point.

"Connect them how?" the girl asked.

"It requires faith."

"Faith?"

"Yes. Think of a cliff suspended thousands of kilometers in the air, it's edge so steep that you can't see the bottom. Love is jumping from the cliff, into that unknown below."

"That sounds scary." The girl said with a shiver.

"Indeed it is." Rob nodded. "But that is love. It's frightening, and sometimes it can hurt you; but other times it can the most rewarding thing in the world. Finding the right person to spend your entire life with is always a scary thing to grasp, but there is no better feeling once you've found them."

"Did you find someone like that, Grandpa Rob?" The red headed girl asked.

Rob smiled as he fell into memory he pictured himself as a young man, gazing at a beautiful young girl with pink hair. "Yes, I did. Sadly, I don't think she even noticed me. Someone else had her eye." He thought of a young man, with long spiky blonde hair and a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry." The girl said.

"No need to concern yourself with me, child." Rob reassured.

"Do you think Jellal is that person for me?" the girl asked.

Rob shook his head. "I can't answer that question for you. He may very well be, or it could be someone completely different. Only time and your heart will tell."

"Hm." The girl huffed. "I think I understand now."

"Good." Rob nodded with a smile. "Now get some rest, we have to be up early in the morning."

"Ok." The girl said with a smile, resting her head on Rob's leg. "Good night, Grandpa Rob." She said.

"Good night." Rob said back. He rubbed the side of her head until she fell asleep. He then looked out at the stars. _I hope one day you find a person who will take your mind off of the horrors of this place._ Rob prayed.

**_2 Years Later_**

"What did you say to me you streaker?!" a pink haired boy shouted in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"You heard me you pink haired brat!" another boy shouted back. This one had black hair, and for some reason was only wearing a pair of underwear.

"Wow, it's the kids first day here and he's already started a fight." A man said.

"Looks like Gray was the one who started it to me." A man with a cigarette in his mouth replied.

The two boys brawled throughout the guild hall, breaking tables, chairs, and anything else in their way.

"Shouldn't we stop them, Mira?" a small girl with white hair asked another girl with white hair, this one a few years older.

"Why?" Mira scoffed. "If he can't handle Gray then he doesn't need to be in Fairy Tail."

"Hey!" Gray yelled offended before receiving a solid right from his pink haired opponent.

"Ha! Caught you." the boy smirked.

"That was a cheap shot you punk!" Gray yelled, rubbing his sore cheek.

"It's not my fault you can't pay attention." The pinkette said with an arrogant smirk, turning his head away from Gray. An ice ball hit him on the side on the head, knocking him over. "Hey!" he shouted, rubbing the bump on the top of his head.

"Now who's not paying attention?" Gray mocked.

The pink haired boy's fist ignited, surprising everyone in the guild hall.

"The boy uses fire magic, huh?" the man with the cigarette said intrigued. "You better watch out, Macao." He nudged the man sitting across from him.

"Oh, shut up." Macao replied.

The two boys walked towards each other, drawing back their fists for another attack.

"Stop this now!" a voice yelled in a commanding tone from the guild entrance.

"Uh oh." Macao smirked.

"Now they're gonna get it." Wakaba chuckled.

"Great, guess the fun's over. Come on, Lisanna." Mirajane said irritated. She turned and walked away, Lisanna following close behind.

Gray gulped loudly and began sweating, a frightened look on his face.

"What's wrong?" the pink haired boy smirked. "You chickening out?"

"No, you idiot." Gray whispered shakily. "She's…"

"Hey kid." The voice called. The pink haired boy looked up to see a girl only a couple of years older than he standing at the top of a short flight of stairs next to him. She wore gray armor with a sword at her side, but oddly enough what was most striking to him was her beautiful scarlet hair, which was tied in a braid.

"Are you new here?" she asked him.

"Yeah." the boy replied. Gray slowly backed away from the two.

"Stay where you are, Gray." The red head girl commanded not looking at him.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said.

"What's your name?" The red head asked the pinkette.

"Natsu Dragneel." The boy answered.

"Natsu, huh?" the girl said. "I'm Erza Scarlet, and since you're new here let me be the first to tell you that we don't allow fighting in the guild hall."

"That sounds like scared talk to me." Natsu said with a smirk.

Erza raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone one in the guild oohed in anticipation.

"He's done it now." Macao said.

"Poor kid." Wakaba grinned with a shrug. "It's always a shame to see a life get snuffed out so soon."

Natsu smirked at Erza, his fist still on fire. He jumped at her, lunging in for a punch. Erza quickly swung her arm down, hitting Natsu on the head and sending him face first into the ground. No one in the guild was surprised.

"When I say no fighting, I mean it." Erza said.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu said, his voice muffled.

"Now Gray, it's your turn." Erza said walking to the young boy. Gray once again gulped loudly.

Natsu pulled his head out of the ground. Still loopy, he shook away the cobwebs until his vision cleared. He saw Erza walk away, dragging a screaming Gray by his leg.

"Are you ok?" Lisanna asked walking up to Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu replied rubbing the back of his head.

_Erza Scarlet…_Natsu thought.

_Natsu Dragneel…_Erza thought.

_She's scary…_

_What an idiot…_

**_But…_**They thought in unison.

They both placed their hands on their chests, small smiles slowly forming on both of their lips.

**_Why is my heart beating so fast?_**

...

* * *

**_I experimented a little bit by not having it be a full blown romance fic, instead having the concept explained to the two which would build into their current relationship._**

**_I _****_think I may have written Rob and Igneel a little OOC, I also tried to play a bit of a unrequited love angle between Rob x Porlyusica X Makarov. As always, let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading. :)_**


End file.
